


Take Care of them, Barnes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [118]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Take Care of them, Barnes

Tony coughed a little as the doctor and nurses rushed in, Bucky helping you off the bed. You clung to him, watching them check out your husband. Oxygen was placed over his face so he could catch his breath and slowly his heart rate slowed down. Swallowing, you were thankful that he was awake, but you had no idea what was going on in his head.

“Mr. Stark? Can you sit up okay?” The doctor asked.

You couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as Tony was his usual self about it. “Of course I can.”

That seemed to not only relax you, but Bucky and Nat as well. You three watched as he was brought to the sitting position, the doctor checking his heart and lungs. His eyes went to you and you gave him a loving smile.

He returned it with ease, reaching for you and pouting slightly when the nurses fussed over him. “I just want my wife. This stress isn’t good for her. She’s pregnant!”

“It’s not good for you either, sir. You just had a major anxiety attack.” The nurse said gently. “We just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I’m fine!” He huffed, earning a soft look from you that had him sighing. “Fine. Go ahead.” He caved, acting like he hadn’t been out all day long.

The sight made you worry less, especially since he wasn’t out 24 hours. You briefly hid in Bucky’s chest as they took a sample from Tony, wanting to make sure all his nutrients and stuff were right. Finally, they left to run the tests, allowing you to hold your husband. You quickly rushed to lay in his bed, holding his head to your neck as he returned the embrace. “I love you, Tony.” You told him.

Bucky and Nat slowly slipped out, wanting to give you spaces.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I love you so much.” He held you as close as he could. “How long was it this time?”

“About half a day.” You rubbed his back. “I knew something would happen.” You kissed his hair. “I haven’t left this room. Bucky and Nat have been here, too. The only time he left was for dinner and bedtime for the kids. He only came back right before you came to.”

“Should’ve left me.” He kissed your skin. “I don’t want you too stressed.” He said lovingly. “It’s not good for the babies.”

You smiled a little at how he said babies and moved him so you could kiss his nose. “I’d be more stressed at home.” You told him honestly. “I wanted to be here to know the second you woke up. I’ve been panicking that you would be out for weeks again.”

“That would’ve been crappy.” He sighed with a nod. “How’re our babies?” He nuzzled to your middle.

“You aren’t upset?” You asked quietly, running your fingers through his hair. “I saw the dread and fear on your face…”

He let out a breath. “Since we’re being truthful and all that…” He looked up at you. “I’m terrified.” You saw it in his eyes. “Look how the boys were! Steve and Bucky nearly went insane those first couple years. Even with help.” He explained. “Their marriage nearly crumbled, what if ours does?”

“It won’t.” You said firmly. “I know it. We know what to expect after helping with them, and there’s no knowing if these two will be the same. They might be more like Ben was, or Heimdall. Even Talia. Who knows.”

“Preferably Ben.” He half joked, as Ben was the quietest after birth and as a toddler. “We’ve never fought hugely as a married couple.” He said softly. “I don’t want that.”

Smiling, you kissed him gently. “We got this.” You were scared, too, but Tony was an amazing father, and the entire team helped. Your kids were all really being raised by a ‘village’. “It’s not like this is our first rodeo.” You giggled. “Plus, we got that mini Tony Stark in there.”

That made his face light up as he looked up at you. “That we do.” He kissed your middle. “Stop hiding your sister, buddy.” He chuckled lightly, trying to push down the fear he felt.

You rubbed the back of his neck. “They’re gonna be perfect, just like all the others.” You got comfortable. “Hold me while I nap?” You blushed. “I haven’t gotten much rest.”

“Of course, Mrs. Stark.” He kissed your cheek and hugged you close. “Get some sleep.” He rubbed your back and closed his eyes.

You were already halfway there as you nuzzled to him, your hand resting on your midsection.

When he felt your breath even out, he opened his eyes and asked a passing nurse to retrieve Bucky. She quickly agreed and found him not far from Tony’s room. Tony saw the man enter with worry on his features and motioned for him to crouch by the bed so he can whisper. “I need you to promise me something, Barnes.”

Bucky nodded. “What is it?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

He took a breath. “I know for a fact this won’t be the last time my anxiety acts up.” He began. “And I just want to make sure that in case I get knocked out again, or worse…” He sucked in air. “That she has someone to take care of her.” He glanced down. “And you have been the most supportive, and I trust you the most over anyone.” He admitted. “Take care of her, and the kids.” He teared up at the thought of not being there for his family.

“Tony…” Bucky breathed. “You know I’ll always be there, but don’t start thinking like that.” He shook his head. “You’re a tough guy, how many times have you been shot, or blown up?” He half joked, hating the thought of losing his friend.

“You’re also forgetting I’m getting older.” Tony looked at him. “What if the next attack takes me out for good?” He said, a waver in his voice. “I just want a backup plan.” He swallowed. “I want to know that they’ll be okay.”

“Of course they will.” Bucky clapped his shoulder. “You know I’ll make sure.” He assured him. “We all will. We’re a family.” He glanced to you, then back at Tony. “I can’t say they’ll be ‘okay’, but we’ll watch out for them. And…we’ll all still try to bring Thor home.” Bucky knew that meant a lot to Tony, and wanted him to know that goal wouldn’t be going anywhere.

Tony relaxed a little at that. “Thank you, Bucky. It really helps a lot. It’s been a concern for a while.” He sighed. “Then I heard it was twins, and I felt like I was hit with a damn train.”

Bucky chuckled. “I know what that’s like.” He nodded. “But you guys will do it better than Steve and I.” He shrugged. “You two seem to be naturals with kids.”

“Well, this was the last pregnancy. Guess we got a two for one.” Tony smiled softly.

Bucky chuckled lightly. “You sure did. The older ones will be excited.” He sighed. “They were split if they wanted another girl, or another boy, so they all got what they wanted.”

Tony nodded, feeling better with their conversation. “Of all people Capsicle could’ve ended up with, I’m glad it was you.” He looked over and saw Bucky beam with pride.

* * *

Thor sat in the garden, as he had many days before. “Thor, my love.” Came a soft voice, breaking him from his thoughts. “You are thinking of her again, aren’t you?” There was no jealousy in her voice, which helped. She sat by his side, her hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

“I cannot lie and say no, my dear.” He sighed, looking off into the distance. “Especially with us expecting our little one. I wonder what life has been like for them.”

She rubbed his back. “I am sure they are well and healthy.” She assured. “From what I have heard, she is a strong woman. An Asgardian at heart.”

Thor hummed in agreement. “Yes, as close to Asgardian as anyone on her home planet could be.” His thoughts went to Heimdall and Ben. “I always will wonder if they had more children.” He told her honestly. “What would a small Stark look like?” He wondered aloud.

She smiled as he spoke his thoughts. “I’m sure she and this Stark man had lovely children.” He could tell that she spoke honestly, one of the things that he loved about her. She never wished him to hide his feelings, or thoughts, about you. It had taken many years to give away another piece of his heart, but here they were.

“What if Heimdall has forgotten?” This was one of his many concerns. His voice was soft, as he fought not to cry at the thought.

Cupping his cheek, she made him look at her. “I know he has not. He is your son, and loves you dearly. Even in a hundred years, should he see you, he would know you.”

He offered her a weak smile. “You always do know what to say.” He turned to kiss the palm of her hand. “Thank you.”

She smiled lovingly at him. “No one can forget you, I am sure of it.”

* * *

When you and Tony finally walked back into the tower, you were greeted by all the kids holding up a ‘welcome home’ sign. “Awe, guys.” He chuckled, fighting off tears behind his sunglasses as he crouched. “I’m gonna need a real big hug from all of you.” He held his arms wide open.

Talia went first, never having had experienced Tony being gone for too long. “Daddy!” She sniffed. “You’re home!” She held him tightly.

“I sure am, princess.” He nuzzled into her hug, feeling the twins hugging each of his sides next.

“Uncle Tony!” They said at the same time. He chuckled lightly, moving to hug them, too. You watched, a sad smile on your face.

Heimdall and Ben approached with Quinn, the youngest girl being just as attached to Tony as Talia was. “Hi.” She sniffed, not wanting to hurt him with her hugs.

He glanced at her. “Get over here, sweetheart.”

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head but cautiously stepped closer.

He smirked. “I can’t be happy without a hug from my Quinn.”

That did it for her and she shuffled into his embrace. While you watched, you leaned into Heimdall as him and Ben hugged you.

* * *

By that night, none of the kids had gone far from Tony. He was on the floor, with them all cuddling him, watching a movie. You were cleaning up after dinner even though it was mainly you following around Nat since she didn’t let you wash anything. “Go join the cuddlefest.” She told you after a bit.

“Only if you come, too.” You tugged her arm. “Pleeeeease.”

“Fine.” She grinned and followed you out to the common room. “Alright, make room for us.”

The kids all but climbed on Tony, Heimdall patting the spot next to him for you. You smiled at the sight, loving your family. “JARVIS, have you taken a picture?” You asked as you sat next to your oldest.

“I have, Mrs. Stark.” He knew you were fond of having the memories. And had heard of your fears for Heimdall being alone.

“Thank you.” You smiled to yourself, nuzzling to Heimdall.

* * *

“Wake up, sweetheart.” Tony shook you gently.

“Mm?” You blinked, still half asleep. “What’s wrong?”

He chuckled. “Nothing, thought you’d prefer to sleep in bed, that’s all.”

“Oh.” You let your eyes shut. “Okay.”

You felt yourself be lifted and cuddled into his chest. “I love you, sweetheart.”

Your eyes flew open after a second. “Babe, don’t carry me!” You tried together down, but he wouldn’t let you. “You just got out of the hospital!”

“And you’re carrying our children.” He said calmly. “I didn’t have a heart attack, and I’m physically fine.”

“Tony, please.” You huffed. “I can walk. I’m wide awake now.” You looked up at him.

“Shh.” He kissed your hair. “You won’t win.” He teased.


End file.
